


Taken Care

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jon Sims needs a nap and something to eat, M/M, Martin Blackwood Needs a Hug, Martin-centric, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Spoilers up to Episode 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Martin liked taking care of people. No, that was not the right way to put it. He was someone who took care of people, whether he sometimes liked it all that much or not.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Taken Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read (I am sorry) and quite short (sorry 'bout that too), but I had that thought flying around in my head so I wrote it down.  
> I hope you like it.

Martin liked taking care of people. No, that was not the right way to put it. He was someone who took care of people, whether he sometimes liked it all that much or not. He had taken care of his mother for a very long time and when he started working at the Institute, he simply did not stop. 

Some of his coworkers were pretty good at taking care of themselves, being much more stable and less frightened of the things they all encountered everyday. But even for those he liked to learn just the exact amount of sugar and milk they prefered in their tea, just so he could see them smile when he brought them some from the kitchen. 

Others were not so good at taking care of themselves. Jon was particularly not good at it. Martin did never see him eat anything when he was on the job and in his earlier years he also never worked a day where Jon would leave before he himself went home, no matter how late past midnight it had been. So he learned how to make tea just the way Jon prefered it and making sure to always place an extra biscuit on the small plate with it, making sure the Archivist got at least something in his stomach. He was getting way to thin. 

Then the Prentiss Incident occurred and while Martin stayed at the Institute, he also learned that Jon tended to just fall asleep on whatever work he was doing, a minimum of once per week, often times more than this. And Martin took care of him, placing the warmer of the two blankets he had over Jons skinny shoulders - the Archivist was terribly underfed and Martin could not imagine how cold he must feel all the times. Or did one stop feeling cold for having eaten too little after a while? He wouldn’t know, he would have collapsed face down on the floor with as little food as Jon had on a day to day basis. 

Martin caught himself stroking ever so softly over Jons longish hair, just for one moment, while making a mental note to make sure the other got lunch more often then he did at the moment. It had become almost a habit for him, to just make sure that Jon was okay, as okay as he, Martin, could manage to. To take care of that man who was really bad at taking care of himself. 

But sometimes… just sometimes, when he curled up on the small mattress in the Institute with the spare blanket over his too big body, he wished that someone would take care of him for once. 

A bit more often the thought of just picking Jon up from the desk and placing him on the mattress with himself came to his mind. He could keep him warm and make sure he slept for a few more hours, actually getting some rest. Martin tried not to linger on the thought too much. 

\---

It was Jons hand, slightly cold fingers wrapped around his wrist, dragging him out of the Lonely. It were Jons arms, pulling him into a strong hug, holding him tightly. It was Jons voice, soft and slightly shaking, whispering into his ear.  
“I got you, Martin. You are save now. Don’t worry Martin. You are not alone.”  
Martin started to cry as he felt Jon placing a soft kiss onto his forehead.  
“I will take care you.”


End file.
